Talk:Kaguya Ōtsutsuki/@comment-26338795-20150429124808/@comment-26338795-20150429214327
By planets floating around, I meant the one they were currently standing on. It was a generalisation since it is safe to assume her other dimensions share a similar structure. By powerscaling: Chapter 670 is when we learn they teamed up to fight and seal the Juubi. The solo moon thing has been stated multiple times in the past and I can't really be bothered to look for it right now :P By hype: Here's how it goes. The Juubi (and its tree form, the Shinju) were the progenitors of the world. When Kaguya and her clan arrived, the world was engulfed in war and pain, so in order to stop all the suffering, she ate the forbidden fruit of the Shinju and gained God-like powers (first person to have chakra). With the infinite Tsukuyomi she brought peace to the land. She then had 2 sons, Hagoromo and Hamura. Both were born with chakra. Hagoromo, being the nice guy he was, decided he would spread the gift of chakra to the world. Kaguya, having gone mad with power, fused with the Shinju/Juubi and tried to take back all of the chakra which she believed belonged to her. Hagoromo and Hamura battled her and sealed the creature within Hagoromo. Many years later, as he lay dying, Hagoromo created the tailed beasts and created the moon to seal the Juubi husk. Pretty sure that's how it goes. I don't remember if the planet went boom, but if anything it went boom because the core was destabilised. All Terrax did was slice it. By databooks: I don't see how a few hyperboles and misinterpretations within hundreds of entries is grounds for such distrust but whatever, to each their own I guess. By logic: It obliterated the massive metorites on what seemed to be the "low power setting" (for lack of a better term), besides it was made by some of the brightest minds of the verse, I doubt they were wrong. Seriously, just because some statements are hyperboles, doesn't mean we disregard EVERY SINGLE ONE. With that logic, Yhwach being as strong as all the Strenritter could also be a hyperbole so he is max Small Country. Furthermore, my previous point about the world chakra still holds true. By statements: I don't know which quote you are talking about but it sounds like two very different situations: a) By feats, Yusuke is nowhere near planet level. If there was a statement like that about Kaguya, it would be far more reasonable. b) You said it yourself earlier, that does not mean he could bust the planet. He is definitely country level, so he could probably annihilate the planet in like a few hours. c) The statement was referring to the size of the CT, so hype or timeframes or whatever don't matter. It either is, or isn't. In this case it is, since Kakashi is a very intelligent and perceptive ninja, by the time he made that statement the CT was already reaching space, it is the exact same technique Hagoromo used for the regular moon and the author's intent can't be mistaken for a hyperbole since he is talking about a current, measurable event. Still don't see how the evidence is questionable... I mean, even if it was, there is literally NO evidence to support the planet being small (as far as I know) so it wouldn't matter anyway. *high five* Yeah, go long posts!!!